Poker at Party
by mamika
Summary: don't let the title fool you. it has very little to do with party or poker. this is a present for a certain friend, and no need for others to read. you are warned. and to the happy part for one individual. the pairing is...check the characters and see for yourself -smirk- happy b-day ! (AU)


á birthday present to a very special person. hope you like it. and the which is up-question's answer really did wonders here ;) enjoy

* * *

Poker at Party

It was a basic University students party. What was different was the location. It was bit outside the city, and in a detached house instead of crowdy and too small apartment. The house was big, and people were having a blast drinking them out of this world and finding something expensive to break and hard-to-clean to throw up to.

Time had flown and then someone found cards.

"Hey, let's play poker!" someone said and with a cheery cheer people gather around a table and the game started. Those who weren't good at it, soon dropped out and went do something 'cooler' aka. drinking some more. Hidan saw this was a perfect opportunity.

"Anyone up for making this a bit more exciting?" he smirked at the cheer his voice received. He would get some pocket money out of this, with this drunken idiotic crowd. "Let's play for money then" there was a small silent and for a moment he thought others would chicken out, but then the players dug out their purses.

"I don't have much..." said one. He laughed airily

"It's not about the amount you know, it's the thrill, man, so stop being wimp." with the little encouragement, all people placed stakes. It wasn't much, but he liked winning all the same, and the feeling when he sucks out every last penny is unbelievable, along with the desperate and stunned faces he received. He first let them win some, and once the prey were hooked, he could get drain them out completely.

At first it was all going according to his plan. He lost at start, and then he started bringing in the money. And the best thing about drunken students was that they rarely realized when they should stop. He had already made money quite nicely, when new player entered the game. At first, he didn't mind, especially since the guy wasn't bad to look at with fine face and long black hair and dark eyes that seemed to suck him in. he looked at his cards and smirked. Now things were rolling. He was winning, and he had something pleasant to look at.

Btu then it started going wrong. The new one was good player too, and not as drunk as the rest were. Probably as sober as he was. And soon, the others realized they were no match here, and withdrew. He cursed to himself, because he knew he could have drained more out of them.

"You ruined my flow, you bastard" he muttered, and to his surprise the guy heard him.

"Oh yeah? And here I was, thinking you might actually know how to play" the little smile that manifested on the guys face was annoying. It was also kind of a turn on, but he chose to ignore it.

"I know how to play. You fucker just made my cattle run away" the smile turned into a little grin. It had something sneaky in it, and it annoyed him. Those lips should not grin at him like that. He realized he had been staring the guy's lips probably a bit too long and tore his eyes away from them and moved his gaze into the guy's eyes. In which he couldn't read a thing.

"If you are satisfied with something as petty as those, I think I was wrong about you" the guy was about to stand up

"Wait a sec. It doesn't matter who it is, I take on anyone. I can beat everyone."

"You sure?". he nodded

"Hell yeah"

the guy snorted and sat back down

"So how staking everything?" he fell silent. He wasn't exactly willing to let go all of his money, but if he could bring this guy to his knees, that would be better than tricking a few suckers. And he really wanted to wipe that smile off of the guys face.

"Fine by me. The sooner you are a crying pile, the better my mood gets" the guy merely lifted an eyebrow and started mixing the cards. It seemed to take ages and he got irritated

"Who the hell you think you are to challenge me if mixing takes that long?" the dark eyes looked at him.

"I'm Itachi. The one you wish you have never met" his mouth dropped open, and in the meanwhile Itachi started dealing the cards. He quickly focused back to the game, and tried to read if the guy had gotten good cards or not. They changed a few cards, and he got a great hand. He kept a straight face, there was no way he could loose, the odds were way too small. Besides, that Itachi didn't look anything like someone who was having a winning hand.

Then it was time to show their cards.

"Eat this!" he said victoriously. Itachi looked at his cards on the table calmly, and without any change of expression, showed his cards. "Fuck..." he muttered. He had lost.

"You cheated, that's the only reason the mixing tool so long, you hid cards into your sleeves". To his great annoyance Itachi just laughed at him.

"I have short sleeved shirt. How would I hide cards there without you noticing something?" at this point, Itachi had a little pause. And smirked "Unless you are really stupid" he shot up in his chair, reached out and grabbed the guy by the front of his shirt and hoisted him up to his feet.

"Bastards like you won't get off one piece after calling me stupid"

"You mean regular bastards would get away?"

"Shut up, and stop making fun of me!" he was ready to beat the guy, to smack some sense into him.

"Fine then. To restore your manly pride, what do you say about rematch? Double or nothing?".he let go of the guy's shirt.

"I don't have money to waste on something like this shit." he growled.

"I have a solution for that. The looser has to do whatever the winner wants. Sounds good to you?" he had to think about it a moment, but that was his chance to show Itachi some manners. And embarrass him big time once he would beat the guy.

"Hell yeah, I'm on!" there was a flash of amusement in Itachi's face, but it was back to normal shadow of a smile in second.

They started playing. He put all in, he couldn't afford to loose. The it was time to show the cards again. He buried his face into his hands

"Crap" he muttered. When he heard Itachi getting up, he lifted his head up. Seeing the guy approaching, he sighed and manned up. He had lost fair and square, and he would not let that bastard call him a sour looser. "So, what now?" he asked, fearing something like running down the street naked and yell something embarrassing. He would have made Itachi do that...it would have been a sight to behold. He noticed he was smirking, and soon wiped it away and glared at Itachi who was now standing next to his chair so he had to crane his neck back and look upward to Itachi. Not the most convincing glare position. Itachi was about to say something, then smiled and leaned down.

"Something fun" then the guy pressed their lips together. He tried to pull away, but Itachi's hand had appeared behind his head, holding him still. He lifted his hand to push the guy away, but then Itachi's tongue was in his mouth uninvited. But it felt good. Surprisingly so. So instead of pushing the guy away, his hand clenched into his shirt, holding onto the guy standing next to him. When he gave into the kiss and answered it, Itachi ended it abruptly, pulling away and that little smile was still there. It annoyed him

"Stop that" he said

"Stop what?"

"Don't play dumb, wipe the fucking smile away" Itachi's slip twitched

"As you wish" then the guy showed his chair away from the table and pulled him up to him, sealing his protest with new kiss, more deep and heated this time. Not that he minded, his hand was already searching it's way under Itachi's shirt. Without a warning, he was pushed on his back onto the table. During the movement, the kiss broke, and instantly he protested

"What the hell you think you are doing!?" he bellowed. Itachi just lifted an eyebrow.

"Having my way of course. Looser has to do whatever the winner wants, remember?" he was silent, holding one hand out so Itachi couldn't come closer. The guy was right. He had agreed to it. He glanced Itachi from head to toe. Granted, the guy wasn't bad looking. And he surely could kiss...like on cue, Itachi took hold of his hand, and leaning down brought it to his mouth, and liked softly his palm. He gasped. It felt wrong. Yet the shiver that run down his spine spoke differently. When Itachi advanced, taking one of his finger into his mouth and sucking it, he could feel himself getting hard.

"Fuck.." he muttered. Itachi winked and slowly pulled the finger out of the warm mouth.

"Of course" the guy said and let go of his hand, stepping closer right between his legs. This wasn't something he had planned, but when the long and slender fingers sneaked under his shirt and started pulling it up, he let go. What the heck, didn't he always live in the present, so why stop now. It seemed good enough to try out. And he couldn't hold onto his pride if he would back down on the deal. He gasped again when Itachi leaned down and started kissing and licking his abdomen. His shirt did come of easily, he himself wanted to get rid of the annoying garment that was only in the way. His back arched when Itachi sucked his nipple. Feeling his body move, the guy gave it a bite and moved onto his neck, one hand still playing with his nipple while the other started working on his belt buckle. And he honestly didn't mind about it anymore, he wanted it too. He moved his hand so he could get Itachi out of his pants too, at least as much as it was necessary, and other hand to grab the guy's head and move it so he could feverishly kiss the guy.

Then Itachi broke it off and looked into his eyes at close range. His heart started beating even faster, the dark eyes were even more captivating this close, something he could really get drowned in. and just maybe he wouldn't mind it.

"You ready?" he just snorted.

"Don't ask stupid." Itachi nodded and moved his free hand around his leg, right above the knee. He was a bit amazed that he was already pant-less, he hadn't noticed when that had happened, but chose that it didn't matter anyway. Then his leg was lifted over Itachi's shoulder. It was a bit of a strain, but when a finger trailed to his ass, he could easily figure that this was more fitting way to be.

He shivered and gasped when finger entered him. It was still until his breathing has normalized a bit, and without opening his eyes he muttered.

"Bastard, don't you dare stopping now you hear me" he said breathlessly, he really wanted things to move along. Hearing him out, Itachi started moving the finger. At first, it was merely odd and awkward, but when Itachi added another finger, it started feeling better and the friction was rather nice actually. A pleased sound escaped his throat, and he knew Itachi was smiling that annoying little smile of his. Then the fingers retreated and he huffed irritably. He opened one of his eyes to glare the guy. Itachi indeed was smiling, and once seeing him looking grinned amusedly and kissed him.

"You asked for it" he whispered against his lips, and licked them. He caught the back of Itachi's head and pulled the guy closer, biting his lip briefly so he could sneak his tongue into the warm pit. He would not let the guy rule over everything. He could still feel the guy smiling, so he put everything he had into the kiss. And then Itachi entered him. The shocked caused his hand to clench reflectively around a lock of Itachi's black silky hair, albeit he realized it only distantly. When Itachi started moving. He pressed his head against the table. It felt unbelievable. It hurt, but in a pleasant way, and he could only enjoy the ride. And it got even better when Itachi sped up, and hit some strange spot inside him. It made him flinch, and in the heat of the moment, he pulled Itachi back down and attacked his mouth for all the pleasure he felt. He heard a muffled sound in the guy's throat, and he knew Itachi was liking it too. But soon he couldn't kiss and suck Itachi anymore, he was so close, he could only tense up, and when he crossed the edge, his back arched and he groaned in the waves of utmost pleasure.

Panting, Itachi was leaning over him when he came back from the heaven or hell or wherever he had been. He himself was breathing hard, and his body felt so good and satisfied he could only smile faintly.

"I wouldn't mind playing with you again" he said quietly. There was some glow in the dark eyes, and he figured he liked it. Sure, the guy was annoying, but no pain, no game, and this game was worth some trouble. Itachi leaned down so their noses nearly touched.  
"Fine by me" then Itachi closed his eyes, rested his forehead against him and rested there for a while. He noticed that his hand was still entwined into the long locks, but he wasn't yet in the mood to care about that.

* * *

créme de la créme. (that felt like right thing to put there...) anyway. like I said, totaly new stuff for me. the pairing, what they did and all. I hope it was worth the wait. and lastly

HAPPY BIRTHDAY!


End file.
